(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catch flow restrictor plate which can be used to control surcharging of sewage in a sewer system. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a device that can be placed within the frame of a catch basin and just below the grating thereby causing a restriction of the amount of water entering the catch basin.
(b) Description of Prior Art
During any major storm a surcharged sewer may back up into foundation drains (or basement drains in combined sewer systems). The street or parking lot is used therefore, as a temporary reservoir and takes the pressure off an overtaxed sewer system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 630,633 and 1,363,792 show configurations which could be used as some kind of flow restrictors. A component of plastic material that can be placed beneath a grate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,541. U.S. Pat No. 3,469,698 shows a weir to control the amount of water flow. Other Patents disclosing flow restrictors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,104; 4,107,929 and 4,683,685. However, none of the devices disclosed in the prior art teach the possibility of adapting the restrictor to a predetermined flow and to control suspensions found in the water being sent to the sewer system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a catch flow restrictor plate which allows easy access for storm water to enter the drainage system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which restrict water flows and has a plate opening which is calibrated to specific communities flow charts, allowing a synchronization of water drainage and drainage system flow rate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flow restrictor in which obstruction control is provided by a plurality of fin design, preferably molded onto the restrictor plate surface, the fins suspending the debris to allow an unobstructed controlled flow.